DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The goal of the WIH/Brown Epidemiology/Clinical Trials Training Program is to provide a 2-3 year period of education in epidemiology, biostatistics, and clinical trials to clinically-trained obstetrician-gynecologists who are interested in contraceptive and reproductive health research. The training program will achieve this goal by accomplishing the following objectives: 1) provide each fellow with a core curriculum in epidemiology, research design, statistical methods, clinical trials, gender issues, conduct of research, scientific publishing, grant writing, and additional tools necessary to become a successful investigator in reproductive health; 2) provide each fellow with a mentor in both Obstetrics and Gynecology and Community Health; these individuals will provide the guidance and expertise to assure successful academic development; 3) provide the research infrastructure and supportive environment conducive to investigation into contraception and reproductive health. The Program will take advantage of the existing strengths of the Department of Community Health at Brown University, the Division of Research in Women's Health and the George Anderson Outcomes Measurement Unit in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Brown University School of Medicine, and the National Perinatal Information Center (NPIC). Examples of on-going research projects available to fellows include: 1) Project PROTECT (randomized clinical trial (RCT) of contraceptive counseling approaches to prevent sexually transmitted diseases and unplanned pregnancies); 2) Surgical Treatment Outcomes Project for Dysfunctional Uterine Bleeding (STOP-DUB) - RCT; 3) Women's Health Initiative - RCT and observational; 4) Hyperglycemia and Adverse Pregnancy Outcomes Study (HAPO) - RCT; 5) First and 2nd Trimester Evaluation of Risk of Aneuploidy (FASTER) Study- RCT. In addition to didactic course work in epidemiology, biostatistics, and core seminars in gender issues and academic development, fellows must also complete at least one mentored independent study in the area of contraception or reproductive health including the design, conduct and analysis of an epidemiologic study or clinical trial. This multidisciplinary program will provide a new cadre of ob/gyn investigators who will further the scientific database in reproductive health.